dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Edge
The Edge commonly known as "The Place between chaos and order" was a theoretical place first constructed by Ajuka Beelzebub but was later confirmed real through the use of Dark Apocrypha. The edge is a space that exists at any point in time that lives between all worlds. This place was originally believed to be constructed by God when he created Dark Apocrypha through trapping Kiara 's psychic energy into a sacred gear but it was later confirmed that Kiara herself invented the place with her own psychic abilities before her death. When Ichiro is thrown into The Edge by Cao Cao using Kiara's blood there exists three different places, first the time world, where any past event lives in continuation for all eternity, the alternative reality world, and the dark world, where the dark monsters created by Kiara and the hatred and paranoia of her people live. Living in the edge for decades (which was only a seven minutes on his return to Earth) is what led to Ichiro's mind break thus allowing Ichiro to converse with Kiara and thus causing Ichiro to seek the destruction of the Underworld. Summary The Edge is a world of darkness, destruction, and hatred that Great Red compares to Trihexa, a beast that seeks to consume and destroy anything it comes in contact with. Unlike the dimensional Gap, the edge only exists between the Earth and the Underworld and in Great Red's term is merely a small planet. The only known people to have come into the edge are few, being less than 20, and one such individual being Great Red who was unaffected by the magic of this place however Great Red could feel a presence trying to eject him from the world. Great Red then decided to leave after feeling that the presence was a annoying itch that irritated him. There are only two ways to access the world, the first is to possess power that completely contradicts reality thus allowing Great Red and Ophis access to this world, and it was later revealed that even beings such as Azazel, Michael, Ajuka, and Sirzechs can access this world; and the second is to possess some link to Kiara. This link can be the sacred gear Dark Apocrypha, a object she possessed while alive or her own blood/bones. When Ichiro is forcibly ingested her psychic blood this triggers a chain reaction and opens up a portal to the edge which Cao Cao throws Ichiro into. The ghost of Kiara is revealed to live inside of this world and due to her psychic powers, despite being trapped here by the God of the bible she is able to temporarily enter the human world however she will be forcibly pulled back because of the seals the God of the Bible placed on her body. Kiara uses the first two places to psychologically break and torment Ichiro, using the past location to bring him to his parents death, forcing him to live through listening to the elder devils betraying his father before forcing him to live in a world where if his parents had lived his family would be happy. She later does this in order to force him to break the seals placed between the edge and Earth in order to allow her access to the Underworld and Earth thus allowing her to get her revenge and upstart the Apocalypse. The Past World When Ichiro first arrived in the Edge, he realized that he lacked any and all his Alastor abilities, his sacred gear, and even the spirits inside of him were completely silent. He woke up as a soldier under the Bael Clan working as the servant of one of Sairaorg's older cousin. He would then encounter his father and mother, trying to prevent them from dying, he would try to convince them to take their young babies and leave the underworld. Listening to the elder devils talk about destroying Trivia * This world was made as a reference to the 1994 prison world of the Vampire Diaries however I didn't feel it was DxD enough so I added a lot of different things to the Edge in order to give it a more horror and supernatural vibe. With this in mind if you're in a critique mood don't hesitate to point out things that you feel are plot holes or makes this page ridiculous so I can make changes. * One of the locations is a joke on the grandfather paradox. * The way time works in this world is completely unknown. When Ichiro was banished here, he was here for over 70 years however, it was only 7 minutes on Earth however Saji spent an entire day in here and it was a few hours on Earth. With this in mind, Ajuka believes that Kiara possesses the power to manipulate the time of this world with her limit being a decade for 1 minute. Category:Fanon Location